


What Might Have Been

by Jumping_Jess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bottom Derek, Creepy Kate ain't one of em, Derek and Stiles have been friends since they were kids, Derek likes to be made to submit, Eco avenger Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, I missed some tags but I don't care, I'm not going back to put them in now, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles, It's a good thing Derek is a cute puppy, Jacksons still a pencil dick, Love Bites, M/M, Mage Stiles, Masturbation, Mrs Stilinski is still alive, Oblivious Derek, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Peter is still creepy, Pining Stiles, Rimming, Spanking, Stiles is bendy, Stiles is crafty, Stilinski/Hale family scheming, as in crafts, references to Dereks exes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Jess/pseuds/Jumping_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a au where the Stilinski's and the Hale's lives are intertwined what might have life been like for Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I didn't mean it...or did I?

The first time it happens Stiles has a mouthful of spring roll slathered in duck sauce and is making grabby hands at Derek. Or rather, at the General Tso’s shrimp Derek is holding.

It happens between the moment that Derek rolls his eyes and hands it over, and the moment that Stiles gives him a triumphant smile and takes it. When the muffled “Thanks babe!” comes out Derek and Stiles both freeze. The aftermath of those two little words leave an over whelming silence in their wake broken only by the background noise of Shark Tank.

Interesting fact about Derek, when he blushes it’s only at the tip of his ears which incidentally felt like they were two glowing hot coals. Interesting fact about Stiles, when _he_ blushes it starts on his upper chest and works its way up until even his scalp feels hot. Derek knows this because their parents have been friends since before Derek and Stiles were ever a glint in their parent’s eyes. Derek has known Stiles since the day the motor mouth was born and Derek has seen Stiles shirtless more than once when they were kids.

Although now that Derek thinks about it, he can’t remember ever seeing Stiles with his shirt off since Stiles was in his last year at Beacon Hills Junior High. Derek finds himself thinking about this from his vantage point at one end of the sofa while watching Stiles surreptitiously who was curled up at the other end. This last detail bothers Derek more than he’d like but Stiles is like a weed who takes over everything, occasionally even part of Derek’s seat and it bothers him that Stiles isn’t doing that now when he was just ten minutes ago.

The silence is finally broken as the end credits run. Derek notices Stiles slight twitch that mirrors his own, he hopes that the awkward moment might be over, but Derek quickly realizes he’s sorely mistaken. Derek’s werewolf hearing can pick up on the sound of Stiles racing heart, his nose on the smell of Stiles blush. It was making Derek’s mouth water, and what the hell was _that_ about? Stiles and he have never been like _that_! Stiles is like the brother Derek never had, his brother from another mother as Cora delights in saying.

Derek was disappointed once again when a half hour later Stiles gathered up his things and announced he was leaving. Usually reality TV night lasted until late into the night or other times Stiles would spend the night over and they would spend the next day lazing about Derek’s loft reading and cooking. But it obviously didn’t matter to Derek because five minutes after Stiles announced he was leaving he was out the door without a backwards glance. Derek slowly made his way around his loft cleaning up as he went. The apartment seemed to quite to Derek’s sensitive ears as he got ready for bed and he found that his thoughts kept wandering back to Stiles.


	2. Can't Believe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics is not what it seems.

_‘Stiles grinned up at Derek from between his spread legs. Stiles lips were swollen and wet from sucking on Derek’s straining cock. Stiles sensually climbed his way up Derek’s body until they were eye to eye. Smiling down at Derek, Stiles leaned down and sucked a bruising kiss into Dereks bottom lip and across his jaw until he delivered a sharp nip to Dereks left earlobe._

_Stiles hooked his elbow under Dereks knee and pulled it up until it was resting by his shoulder. Derek wasn’t sure when it happened but he was prepped and loose, and when Stiles started to slide in it was like every single one of his nerves were on fire with pleasure. Derek could feel himself quickly reaching his peak as he rolled his hips and moaned under Stiles._

_Stiles leaned down and demanded entrance willingly given to Dereks mouth, Derek felt Stiles hand work between them as he reached for Dereks-‘_

Derek woke with a gasp, hips fucking into his thick comforter. Reaching down without thought Derek palmed his engorged cock with a short, cut off groan. Roughly stripping the shaft he brought his other hand down to gently message and roll his balls. Derek replayed the still crystal clear dream, reaching back he ran the tip of his finger around the outside of his dry, tightly puckered hole.

Derek gasped and spurted into his fist as the tip of his nail caught and gently scraped across his rim. Panting Derek rolled onto his back and away from the newly made wet spot in the middle of his bed. Derek through his arm across his eyes as he calmed, realizing what he had just done the only thing that seemed to sum it up satisfactorily was a short “Well shit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that everything withing the dream was a little disjointed, but I wanted it that way because it felt more like a dream to me. Hope you liked this installment, please hit the Kudos button if you did. I think I should mention that this story is fully written and that I will be posting once a week unless my summer college courses slap me in the face and demand more of my attention.


	3. The tell tale scent

Stiles was avoiding Derek. It wasn't obvious the first time and Derek shrugged it off the second, but by the third time it was glaringly obvious. Especially so because when Derek’s dad heard he baked Derek his favorite cookies and gave him a bear hug like he was five again. Derek thought for sure though the fourth time that Stiles would _never_ blow off Laura’s birthday party.

He was wrong and knew he was wrong when the Stilinski’s Ford Taurus pulled up and there were only two heartbeats instead of three. Stiles did send a beautiful and deadly looking set of lava glass ceremonial knives that Laura never let out of her site. The next reality television night Stiles blew off left Derek feeling miserable and without much thought on his part he curled up on Stiles end of the couch.

Derek pulled the afghan Stiles had made the summer before and pulled it around himself so that just his eyes and the top of his head was peeking out. By the end of the third episode with Stiles scent around him Derek felt marginally better, but when he stood up and the afghan fell away he felt miserable and bereft without Stiles heady pine and cinnamon scent in his nose. Derek felt even worse when he realized just how much Stiles scent had faded from the apartment and that without the blanket there really wasn't much scent at all.

Derek stood in the middle of his kitchen staring into space for a few long moments before giving himself a mental shake and walked over to his living room to turn the light and TV off. Derek went from room to room double checking everything was secure and off before finally ending up in his bedroom. Stripping off all of his clothes Derek got under his covers, pulling the slightly scratchy afghan behind him.

Derek laid awake thinking about Stiles and wondering when his life had gotten so goddamn difficult and complicated. Derek was still awake when the first rays of sunshine pierced his darkened bedroom. Derek forced himself up and started going about his morning routine on auto pilot. Get up, get dressed, exercise, eat, get cleaned up and with an extra twist of getting ready to head over to his parents’ home to help set up for their anniversary party. Derek found that he didn't care for the pitying looks everyone kept sending his way.

Worse than the looks though was Uncle Peter cornering Derek and telling him to man up and kiss the boy already. When Derek had just stared at him in shock Peter had taken it for sudden onset retardation and gave Derek a long pitying look and a list of techniques he might employ. Derek had always thought it in the back of his head but he was sure of it now, Uncle Peter was a perverted monster who fed on others unhappiness.


	4. So sweet it is to be loved by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting but I went to Detroit for a funeral and to visit my family and yowza that was scary up there.

When the Stilinskis showed up without Stiles once again it felt like all the air had left the room and Dereks pretty sure it’s because everyone in the room was holding their breath. It was damn embarrassing when Laura clapped him on the shoulder when Julia Stilinski announced Stiles would be along later.

Derek could feel brother wolf pacing right under his skin snarling and snapping at Derek for holding him in. Derek found that he kept having to rip his eyes away from the door, his ears from the slightest sound on the driveway as the hours passed and Stiles still didn’t show up. When the big grandfather clock in the living room gonged ten Derek felt his control slipping as he started to wolf out.

What little control Derek had left, broke when John announced that Stiles had just texted him to say he wasn’t feeling well and was going to stay home. Derek felt himself settle as he waited with all the patience of a born predator until everyone was occupied and slipped out the front door to his car.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Julia raised her eyebrows as she looked at Talia over the rim of her wine glass. “Did he really think he was being sneaky?” “I think so? So, who had money on the two of them getting together this spring?” Peter sniggered.

“That would be me.” Laura rolled her eyes at him. “Well you did push the most, I thought the day that you gave him sex tips he would have figured it out.” Laura frowned at her mother. “I told you back when I was five that dropping him on his head was bad.”

Caleb swiveled from where he was talking to John to look at his wife. “You-You _dropped_ our _child_ on his _head_?” “Only once! You know what a squirmy pup he was, besides Laura dropped him _twice_!” “Laura!” “What?”

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Bangbangbang. “Open up Stiles, I know you’re in there. I can _hear_ you Stiles. I can _smell_ you on the other side of the door.” Said door was ripped away from where Derek was leaning on it trying his best to become one with the green painted wood.

“ _What?_ ” Stiles sarcastic questioning tone infuriated Derek and as he stared at Stiles he could see his eye sight becoming sharper as his eyes flashed. “What is all you have to say after blowing everyone off, after blowing _me_ off?”

Stiles sigh sounded worn and tired. “What do you want me to say Derek?” Derek took a second closer look at Stiles noting his red rimmed eyes and waxy completion. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Stiles gave Derek a sharp look from under heavily hooded eyes.

“Don’t try and play stupid meat head jock with me Derek, I know you better.” Something about Stiles brittle defiance what he wasn’t saying made Derek want to howl in pleasure. Stepping forward into the open door, Derek grabbed Stiles around the back of the neck and pressed his thumb to the soft underside of Stiles chin and tilted it up.

Derek gently rubbed noses with Stiles and gently brushed his lips against Stiles slightly parted ones as he waited for Stiles sudden upswing in pulse to level out noting that as it did Stiles was slowly wrapping himself around Derek like a limpet.

“So sweet.” Derek sealed his lips to Stiles’s licking his way in and plundering the spicy depths. After a heartbeat of hesitation Stiles was right there with Derek dueling for dominance. Derek broke away and palmed Stiles ass as he picked him up and slammed him back into the wall.

Stiles hand crept down between them and rubbed and stroked the hard ridge of Derek through his slacks. Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles neck, blindly reaching for the front door to slam it shut. Dereks not sure how they made it upstairs to Stiles bedroom at the end of the hall but somehow they did and it is _glorious._

Derek finds himself leaning back against the headboard if Stiles bed with pillows all around him and a greedy Stiles grinding down against him. Derek went for the hem of Stiles T-shirt at the same time that Stiles went for Dereks tie. The rush to get each other’s clothing off comes to a grinding halt when Stiles accidentally tightens Derek’s neck tie instead of loosening it. Stiles sits back on Dereks thighs glaring at the article of clothing as if it had mortally wounded him. 

Derek rolls his eyes long use to Stiles antics and gently brushes his hands away as he unties his tie himself. After getting it off Derek holds out his cuff linked wrists. “Do you mind?” Stiles smirked down at him. “Not at all babe.” Dereks small grin widens to an all-out smile. “Hi.”

Stiles has already finished his task and leans to the side to set the cuff links on his bedside table. Derek’s holds Stiles hips to steady him but instead of Stiles sitting back up he rolls onto his side and pulls Derek with him. Stiles looks Derek in the eye and Derek can smell the tang of regret that’s comes off him. I can’t have sex with you in my parents’ house. I’m sorry I want to but I can’t.”

Derek feels a sharp stab of unwanted rejection and starts pulling away. Derek had thought-Well what Derek had though was obviously wrong. Without meeting Stiles searching gaze Derek sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I uh-I’ll just be going then.” Derek can feel his wolf howl and writhe in pain but before Derek could move any farther Stiles the octopus that he was wrapped himself around Derek from behind.

“No, no, _no._ I just meant because were in my parents’ house and that’s kind of icky, plus my dad owns wolfs bane bullets and a gun.” Derek felt chagrinned at not having thought of Stiles parents who would be home soon, leaning his head back against Stiles shoulder he breathed in deep the already mixing scent of the two of them.

“Sorry I didn’t-“ “It’s _fine_ Derek…Can I ask what brought this on though? Not that I mind but I’m just saying-“ “Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles lets loose of Derek and flops back on the bed. Derek kicks his loafers off and turns to sit with his legs crossed facing Stiles. Stiles flicked his eyes over to look at the celling from where he had been staring at Derek.

“Because…Because of Paige.” Derek felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the stomach. Paige had been Dereks first everything and while Paige had been out with her family a rogue omega had smelled the pack on her and slaughtered her and her family. Derek remembers that for weeks Stiles was the only one Derek would let near him.

”I was twelve and it was obvious how much you loved her and growing up I didn’t think you would ever date anyone again. Plus it didn’t help that you put of the strongest no homo vibes but then you were in your last year of high school and you dated Jenifer and she was gorgeous.

And I was happy because you were happy but then it turned out she was Deucalion puppet and I basically lived with you for another month after that picking up all the little bitty pieces and listening to you go never again never again and that was awful because I wasn’t even in the relationship but I was so wrapped up in you that it felt like I was getting clobbered to.”

Stiles paused in his rambling to look over at Derek, Derek who knew exactly where this was going. “And then you were in college and you surprised everyone by bringing home your new _boyfriend_ for spring break. And because that just didn’t suck enough you had to go and date _Jackson._ Jackson who made life hell for me whenever I saw him around the school or in town. Did you know he knew that I was in love with you?” Derek shook his head mutely.

“Yep made a special trip over here while everyone else was over at your parents’ house setting up for the barbeque. Told me in plain detail what the two of you had done just that morning in bed. _I_ was the one who broke two of his ribs when I blasted him out of the house not some rogue witch like he said.” Derek can remember that perfectly, can remember spending most of the break either cooped up in the hospital or cooped up in the house with Jackson.

Can remember that Stiles didn’t come by to see him even once while he was home and it was only after Derek and Jackson broke up when they were back at school that Stiles started calling and texting him back. “I realized that it wasn’t that you were so in love with Paige that you couldn’t love anyone else the same way or that you only liked girls it was that you just didn’t like _me._ So I threw myself into training with Deaton and school and I fucked my way through most of the guys at the Jungle.

I tried my best to shack you off and dig you out from under my skin but nothing I did mattered because ever time you called me or dragged me out somewhere with you it was just like it had been before. So I gave up and just went with it.” Stiles looked up at Derek, his face changing from a resigned one to one of concern as he reached out and pulled a shell-shocked Derek down into his arms. Derek whispered a quite apology into Stiles shoulder.

“Why? I could have told you to get lost or that I was busy but I didn’t.” But you didn’t?” “But I didn’t and I’m glad I didn’t.” The two would be lovers whispered late into the night until Stiles couldn’t control his yawns any longer and Derek forced him under the covers fallowing willingly when Stiles pulled him under with him.


	5. Take a breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is very short but it's a breather chapter before the last whopper of one.

Julia and John Stilinski could barely hold in their glee when the pulled up in the driveway and found Derek’s car still there. They took careful pains to their car doors as quietly as possible and to take their shoes off so as not to make any extra noise.

The two of them crept up the stairs taking note of the shirt on the stairs. A shirt they were both positive Stiles had been wearing before they left. Peeking around the corner of Stiles open bedroom door Julia had to clap a hand to her mouth so the cooing noises threatening to escape would stay muffled.

Derek and Stiles were intertwined in the bed with Stiles thick comforter wrapped around them sharing a pillow. John had no shame when on the way past Stiles room the next morning he snapped a picture on his phone of the still snoring couple.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

They were taking things slow, achingly slow. For Derek this was the occasionally the literal truth. Stiles would lie across Derek’s lap sucking on lollipops or chewing on his drink straw with a small smirk as he felt Derek’s cock growing under his head.

Honestly most of the time Derek didn’t mind because it was easier having Stiles in his lap teasing him than to have Stiles on the other end of the couch ignoring him. As far as Stiles was concerned he wasn’t trying to be a tease so much as trying to get Derek to make a move. Stiles was almost at the point of installing stripper poles at random in Derek’s loft while the self cock-blocking wolf was at work.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked this first chapter, please hit the Kudos button if you did. I know that there are things in this chapter I could have done better and I have to say that if someone offered up their valuable time to be my beta I would not turn them down.


End file.
